IMMORTAL'S MASQUERADE: PART 2: BLACK CAT
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: What happened to you?" asked Eve. Train looked into the Mirror she gave him and saw blood red eyes look back."I don't know Princese" What will Happen to the Sweeper and his friends when they get a visit From a certain group of Exorcists?.


(Chapter 1: The Black Cat? – Open)

Seven months had passed since Train had left them. Sven, Eve, and Rinslet had said goodbye to the boy and not known what to do about being sweepers since then. Though Train had been very much the comical, yet thoughtful person of their group and even though no one wanted to admit it they missed him terribly. Eve had been more and more upset when she found things that reminded her of him, and Rinslet was left wondering where to go. Sven on the other hand would sit there and read the paper, smoke, and drank coffee.

"Sven, don't you ever wonder about him?" asked Rinslet.

"I do….but…Train's a stray cat – we couldn't expect him to hang around forever." He took a sip of his coffee and she sighed.

"Eve took it hard didn't she? I get that she misses him but….he's just…he could have stayed," Rinslet said bluntly.

"She became very close to Train earlier on when she joined us. Though they fought non-stop she loves him to death."

There was a click of the door and they looked to see Eve standing there reading through a letter. She looked like she had been crying, laughing, and apparently rather angry at the same time. She wiped her eyes and shut the door before looking back at the letter. She sat down at the table with shaking hands as she finished reading it and a teary eyed smile fell on her face.

"Who's that from?" asked Sven.

"Train." The two sweepers looked at each other then back to Eve.

"What does it say?" Rinslet questioned.

"Here…" Eve gave them the letter and together they read.

_Dear Princess,_

_How are you? I hope you aren't crying like you were last time I saw you. What are Sven and Rinslet up too? Are they doing something to get into trouble again? I suppose they won't ever change. Anyways, I was writing because I finally got your letter and I wanted to answer your questions._

_Yea, I'm great. I've been travelling a lot….recently though….I got really sick. Sorry to worry you princess, but really I'm okay! I met an old friend and he's been helping me get better. I've been super busy with him and we've been taking care of some unwelcome visitors as of late. No need to worry – he's an ace shot._

_I'm currently in Cape Town. If you and the two other insane asylum escapees want to come and see me. I'm in a small German styled Inn that looks like a cottage. My room number is 24 if you want to drop in….then you can see I'm okay and meet my friend. I hope your well, and that I get to see you soon._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Black Cat – Train._

The two grown-ups looked between Eve and the letter. She wanted to see him, they could tell. As the thought came to mind they too realized that they wanted to make sure he was as okay as he claimed to be. The letter didn't sound like Train at all – he normally wrote very short and slightly enthusiastic notes before signing it as just _Train _not _Black Cat – Train. _It bothered them a bit that Chronos had gotten their hooks back into him. And who was this supposed _old_ _friend _that he'd met that was sticking with him?

"You want to go see him? Cape Town is only a short drive from here," Sven stated.

"Please….I want to make sure he's okay." Eve was given a nod and the girl dashed to pack a small overnight bag before looking at the two sweepers. Sven followed the two girls out and locked up before letting out a sigh. This was going to be a long day – he could tell.

They made their way to the car and hopped in before driving off. There was a stagnant anticipation wavering in the air as they went down the road towards Cape Town. When was the letter sent? How long ago had Train been there? What if he wasn't there anymore? Eve sighed and read through her book. When Train left that time he had been so easily worried by what was going on that he had barely said goodbye – even then he was acting strange. The boy she had grown to have a crush on seemed so calm that day that it was frightening.

"_Train….what's happened? You weren't like that until the day that happened."_

They had been on a sweep and he took a bullet for Sven who had been extremely worried when he recalled the Lucifer bullet, but all Train ended up with was a bad wound that didn't even scar. In that moment though things changed, he started acting different and his attitude would range from happy-go-lucky to serious, brooding, and rather malicious. But what had changed? Why did he look them in the face and his eyes flash odd mysterious silver instead of their usual gold?

Cape Town came into view in what seemed like no time at all and after a bit a little asking around, driving, and searching they located the small Inn that Train had mentioned. They parked across the street and moved towards the Inn where they were greeted cheerfully by a young blonde girl in a short German dress. She laughed and smiled as she checked the information on who was there and found Train's last name on their database.

"Room twenty four is up the stairs, down the hall, and to your right. Thank you," she said sweetly.

As they walked away Eve couldn't help but wonder what it was that made the girl seem so happy. She was grinning but there was a malicious sparkle in her grayish blue eyes that didn't settle well with her. They followed her instructions and ended up in front of the door that held a rather bland old brass number 24 on the door. A short knock and they waited, another knock, and they waited. Becoming irritated Sven kicked the door making it rattle dangerously.

Slowly someone opened the door. The boy they saw was young with snow white hair, crimson eyes with a gold ring around the cattish pupil, and an odd scar over his left eye. He stepped back and let them in cautiously before moving to guard their way further into the room. Although the boy wasn't very tall there was something rather unnerving about the aura he had. Rinslet moved to the side, Sven stood still while Eve shut the door and the white haired boy glared warning them to not move.

"We're friends of Train's," said Sven.

"Hmm…prove it." the boy kept a firm position and made the detective feel a lot less comfortable or sure of himself than he had been.

"He has a number thirteen in roman numerals on his collar bone, brown hair, and gold cat-like eyes. He's slim in build and grins like a fool sometimes, but he's smart as a whip….where is Train?" Sven stated.

"He's not here right now. Your names are Sven, Eve, and Rinslet right?" the teenager sat down on one of the beds and they took their places at the table.

"Yea, we got his letter. Is he okay? He said he was sick," said Rinslet.

"He's better, not fully healed but when he gets better he should be okay and ready for travel." The boy absentmindedly picked at the corner of his shirt sleeve while the others watched him.

"What's your name?" asked Sven.

"Allen Walker. Nice to meet you….I want to apologize about the defensiveness but we've had a few unwelcomed drop ins that could have been avoided…but Train was too weak to travel and he still kind of is." He sighed as they took in the information.

"What happened to him? Did he get into a fight? Did Chronos come after him? Or a Taoist?" questioned Eve.

"Nothing of the sorts…..actually something worse came for him and me as well." the crimson eyed teen glanced at the floor.

"What thing came after the two of you?" Rinslet inquired while she looked the boy over.

"Tell me….do any of you believe in demons? Or….darker things than just what's done by humans or scientists?" he waited for their answer and slowly they nodded.

"We've seen some crazy stuff in the last year – demons don't seem so farfetched anymore," said Sven.

"These people are after myself, Train, and nine others who had something to do with a war a long time ago. If we don't find the others before they do then we're looking at something that could be horrible…a global war that would look like something no one's ever seen. There are a few of our own enemies that we've had over the years working for this one person who I'm terrified will do something worse than a war."

"Who is this person?" asked Rinslet.

"His name is the Millennium Earl – he creates destruction, misery, and darkness wherever he goes. He controls these things that are machines called Akuma – they're used as his play things. He comes to a person who has recent suffered a great tragedy most of the time meaning that they've lost someone and brings them back. They take their skin and wear it like their own before….before they start hunting to level up. Their weapons that become stronger the more they kill." Allen looked disgusted by the words and they couldn't blame him.

"So, he's powerful and wants to….destroy the world?" Allen shook his head.

"No, he wants to be king. The one that controls life and death by pulling on someone's heartstrings…If he has his way then we're looking at a very dark, and horrible future. That's why I've started searching for the others…Train's the only one I've found thus far," he stated.

"How come? If you all are friends then…" Allen stopped him.

"We were captured one by one and had our memories erased and tampered with. Some of us were changed back into children so we couldn't wonder where the other years went….those people are called the Councils – they want to help the Earl under the belief that they will gain more power by getting him in place as king of the world," Allen told them honestly.

There was a knock at the door and Allen stood to let in the person who they could tell was Train. He sat down a few of the groceries and seemed to not have noticed them for quite a while until he sat them down and glanced to Allen. The brunette continued unpacking items and putting them into the small kitchen in the room. Sven watched his movements knowing that he was scared and not wanting to look them in the eyes. He sighed and looked to Allen. Apparently the white haired boy was the only person willing to answer their questions.

"How long have you been here with Train?" Allen thought for a moment before looking at the man.

"About a month now. Just before he sent the letter to you guys. Train's still healing so I don't know what you want him to do but he can't just up and go on a sweep with you three," Allen stated.

"Why? You don't…" Train made a noise gaining their attention.

"Allen's one of my dearest friends. He's like a brother to me and he knows what he's talking about – I can't go on a sweep with any of you. I'm not healed enough yet," he said as he braced himself against the countertop.

"Train…..why didn't you write us sooner? We've been worried sick about you!" the brunette sighed.

"I've been busy, and when I got sick I was too ill to do much on my own. Allen helped me get better and since then he's been backing me up when those Akuma started knocking on our door," Train told them.

"When did they start showing up? And if they wear human skin then how can you tell if there's an Akuma or not?"

They were going to explain but instantly there was a creak of floorboards and a sound resembling a laser loading. Train and Allen both jumped at the three sweepers before tumbling out of the hole in the wall made by the large crash that came their way. Being dragged to their feet Allen turned to the sight of the large doll looking thing crawling out of the wall. The three sweepers stared on in horror as Train pulled his gun and shot green colored bullets at the monster and Allen snatched them up looking back as Train held the Akuma off. They turned down the hallway and slipped down the staircase before Train bounded after them with the monster in tow.

The crashes, fire, and destruction then grew worse as they left the building and made it to the streets. Allen shoved them down into an alley way and with a simple glare settled on the Akuma a white cloak fell about his shoulders and a silver mask adorned his face around his eyes. The teen ager drew his left arm into view in the form of a large black spindly clawed hand with a green glowing cross on the back. He looked back showing them the clock gear monocle as it rotated over his inverted eye. With a faint smile he displayed fangs and looked towards the monster.

"Stay here." With that he was gone, speeding towards Train who was still firing bullets at the monster.

The two of them tag teamed the Akuma and soon had it brought down. But, that was when the other ones showed up. Allen glared and drew his arm away from his body as it formed a sword. They stared in shock and horror as Train tossed his gun into the air and caught it in time to stop the next attack. The gun was longer and larger while its duplicate was kept loose in his other hand. They hopped about the place as if they were dolls on strings and the three Sweepers could tell that it annoyed the Akuma.

"COME BACK HERE! STOP MOVING! DAMN YOU EXORCISTS!"

Allen turned on his heels and with the sword in hand looked to Train who grinned cattishly and pulled both guns towards the monster. Dual grins spilt their faces looking less sane by the second as the Akuma glowered and charged. The two teenagers smiles widened and together they attacked.

"CROSS GRAVE!" "THIRTEENTH RELIC!" the two attacks were brought down hard onto the monster and in mere seconds it screamed and shattered into dust. However the rebound shook the foundations of the buildings and sent them crumbling to pieces as the force cracked the stone streets and opened a chasm from the ground.

Rinslet and Sven jumped but Eve didn't move swiftly enough and was left hanging by the stones that hadn't yet fallen. Allen moved to the other two sweepers as Train jumped and snatched the blonde haired girl from the opening just in time. They tumbled about as they dodged the collapsed buildings and craters that had formed during the fight. Eve landed below Train as he held her tightly to him in hopes of protecting her. Allen deactivated his Innocence once no more Akuma were sensed and slowly the two sweepers raced along with him to get too the two that were lying there on the sidewalk.

"Hmm…Train?" Eve asked as she felt him move to check her for wounds.

"Hello there….Princess." she blinked open her eyes to look up at him but was only left silent as realization hit her hard and fast.

This was Train's face, his voice, his touch, but those eyes weren't his. Those eyes were supposed to be honey colored – they were silver. A honey toned ring around his pupil. He smiled at her and she inched a bit away from him as he managed to sit up right. Sven and Rinslet stopped short of him as Allen went to help him up and Eve stood there watching the two of them. Her purple eyes tearful and her face pale. This wasn't Train. This person that wore his face wasn't the Train she knew. Who was he? What was he?

"Eve? Are you okay?" Rinslet asked as she looked at the teenaged girl.

"Who…..are you?" she kept her eyes locked on Train and it slowly made the other two follow her gaze to he brown haired, silver eyed teenager who stood next to the white haired boy with a rather calm look settled into his nerve racking crimson eyes.

"Eve? What are you talking about? It's me! Train," he said.

"You can't be him….his eyes….they aren't silver." She shook her head and he sighed.

"It's me though princess! I swear it….I'm not some stranger I swear," he told her.

"You can't be Train! HIS EYES AREN'T LIKE THAT….HE DOESN'T ACT LIKE THAT. WHO ARE YOU?" she screamed and when she stopped she watched those silver eyes take on a rather depressed look. Allen placed his hand on the other's shoulder as he kept a steady look on the others.

"Eve….it's me….I just….some things have changed is all," he said softly.

"You can't be him….this isn't….your….this is your fault!" Eve turned her anger on Allen who sighed.

"It would have happened without me being around trust me. I didn't have much to do with him changing into who he already was! The Train Heartnet you knew wasn't even the real him. It was something that the Councils made up to keep things from being found out. If you want to blame someone blame them and the Earl! It's their fault we're all waking up! If they weren't so power hungry to begin with then there wouldn't be a reason for us to have to struggle to remember who we are, regain our powers, and seek the acceptance of the ones who we used to call friends and family," Allen snapped.

"You….Train isn't….just what are you?" Allen gave a rather dark smirk and Train hung his head in faint shame unsure of how to tell them this.

"You won't even accept that this is still me….how can you accept the rest of the truth?" Train asked.

"I told you that they might not accept it and to be prepared for the worst. Train….we don't have to answer them we can leave to the Order and you can start over – if they aren't willing to believe you then you don't owe them the answer." Allen didn't want to pull Train away from the other three but he couldn't have someone this emotionally distraught when they all were needed to find each other. He sighed and Train nodded before starting to back up. He wiped his eyes with his arm and looked to Allen who gave him a comforting look.

"If you…..if you are….Train then why are your eyes….why do they look like that?" Sven questioned.

"It's what my eyes really look like….because of what I am….what I've been from the start." Allen waited and slowly Eve took in a faint breath and looked Train in the eyes.

"What are you then? If that is what your real eye color is, and you got sick…what happened?" Train glanced to Allen who nodded.

"I'm….I'm an Immortal."

(Chapter 1: The Black Cat? – Close)

Meah…10 pages! Come and check it out. I'm shooting for 15 pages on ch.2 but I can't promise anything. Look for the first chapters of all Immortal's Masquerade series.

Harry Potter has been moved to no.12! no.13 is the conclusion which means neither will be up until we have all our Knight's stories done. The fanfiction: blood Let: breaking Seal will be left up but re-written once Parts 1-5 are completed.

This story is going under a re-edit so don't just toss it away. When you see a thing that says: Chapters: 6 you know that it's finally been fixed. For now expect those other four chapters to mysteriously vanish.

Allen and Train's meeting will be explained in ch.2! So stay tuned.

Also we do not have a winner for the "Identify the Knight" game I've been playing lately so I suppose no one gets to pick how one of the Knights find out. You have a little bit more time though since 7-11 aren't up yet.

NEW HINT!:

**Character: male, blonde, 15, green eyes, kind of creepy smile sometimes. Short in stature and seemingly innocent.**

**Anime Initials: P.H. **

Tell me who this is! When you see the 8th chapter of part 6 vanish you are officially out of time.

Good luck guys.

Ciao!


End file.
